1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to communication network management and, in one embodiment, to methods and apparatus for preventing loss of signal and dropped connections between a mobile station, such as a cellular or PCS phone, and a wireless communication infrastructure (network).
2. Description of Related Art